The Juvenile Game Boy
by weareevilregals
Summary: When Regina catches Emma ignoring her Sheriff duties, a bet involving a childish game gets Emma in an unexpected situation. Short one-shot.


**Author's Note: This is just a short one-shot that came to me in a dream and it's been in my head for a few days and decided to write it down. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Regina stepped into the Sheriff's Office, she should have known what to expect. Heel's clicking on the pavement didn't register to the only other occupant in the room. Regina stopped a few feet away from the desk that the blonde sheriff had her feet propped up on. Regina cleared her throat and when the blonde still didn't acknowledge her, a smirk adorned her lips.

Emma Swan was reclined in the uncomfortable office chair (Regina wouldn't allow for new ones due to "budget cuts"), completely engrossed in the device in her hands that was mere inches from her face; her thumbs furiously pressing buttons. The Sheriff let out a "humph" and seemed to collapse in defeat. She finally registered a presence and looked up, noticing the dark haired woman. Her eyes raked up and down her form, taking in the tight pants suite that oozed sexual prowess.

Regina didn't miss the movement of her Sheriff's eyes on her body. That smirk grew larger, knowing exactly what the blonde was picturing in her mind. Regina moved closer to the desk until she was able to place her hands on the surface, allowing for an ample amount of cleavage to be revealed directly in Emma's line of sight. "Please tell me you're not shirking your duties again, Sheriff. You have a town to maintain."

"Unless you haven't noticed, _Madame Mayor, _it's not exactly busy at the moment. Not even a report of Pongo breaking out of Archie's office has come in yet." Emma placed the device on the desk.

Regina noticed the movement and looked down at the strange contraption. "What is that thing anyway? It looks like a child's toy."

Emma stares blankly at her. "You've never seen a Game Boy? It's only the best gaming system in existence. I always wanted one growing up."

"So it is a child's toy then, not surprising, coming from you." Regina leaned over and picked the thing up, holding it as if it was going to bite her. She turned it around in her hands, looking at it from all angles. The game Emma had been playing still flashed across the screen: _Donkey Kong_.

"What is '_Donkey Kong'_? It sounds ridiculous. Who would want to play a game with a donkey, they're malodorous animals."

Emma laughed, her face lighting up at Regina's cluelessness. It wasn't often she got to best the Mayor at something. "It doesn't have donkeys in it, that's just the name. It's kind of like an adventure game. You play a monkey and have to get around obstacles without being killed."

"Again, it sounds ridiculous. Can you not find something better to do with your time? I am paying you for this after all. I don't think the tax payers would appreciate knowing their money is going towards such juvenile actions." Regina was still holding onto the Game Boy, a fact that Emma noticed immediately.

"Oh don't be such a hard ass, Regina. I know you're dying to try it out." Emma stood up from her chair and moved to stand directly in front of her, folding her arms across her chest.

At that, Regina looked down, noticing that Emma's arms had somehow managed to make certain assets stand out even more against her emerald top that matched her eyes. She chose to ignore that _hard ass_ comment, despite her better judgment.

"I have no desire to play this ludicrous game. Unlike you, I actually act my age and not a ten year old boy."

"Uh-huh, sure. Then why are you still holding it? I bet you're just afraid, didn't have games like this in the Enchanted Forest, did you? Afraid that I'll be better than you?" Emma moved impossibly closer, invading the Mayor's personal space.

"That would be impossible, my dear. There isn't anything I'm not good at. I'm sure I could beat a game such as this. It's meant for children after all."

"It's harder than it sounds. How about we make a bet. If you can beat one level without losing a life, I'll do something for you."

A spark flashed in Regina's eyes. "Are you sure you want to wager that? I can think of many things that you would find none too pleasing when I win."

"Don't be so sure you'll win. Like I said, it's harder than it looks. _When_ you undoubtedly loose, you have to let me have as much time as I want to file paperwork for the next week."

"Deal, now show me how to work this thing." Both women took seats next to each other, Emma moving her chair closer so as to see the screen.

"Okay, you move using those arrows. The 'A' button lets you jump over enemies and also collect bananas. The 'B' makes you do this sort of running thing to move faster. To beat an enemy you have to jump on them, or pick up a barrel and throw it at them." Emma continued to explain the functions for the next minute until she was satisfied Regina knew what to do.

A determined look settled across the dark haired woman's features. She took a deep breath and then pressed the button that started the level Emma had decided was appropriate.

The level started out easy, only a couple monsters and one alligator type thing and Regina appeared to be doing fine.

A minute passed. "Regina, watch out for those hornets they're hard to get."

The woman ignored her and deftly avoided the stinging creature. She felt Emma shift in her chair, knowing that she was starting to become uncomfortable.

Emma continued watching her in silence. She knew the woman was getting close to finishing the level and couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Despite her cold exterior, Regina somehow looked natural playing the game. Her soft dark hair was falling slightly in her face, ignored for the moment. Even though she was fully absorbed in the game, her stiff posture remained the same.

Finally, the body that Emma had been watching gave a jump. "Ha! I did it! How's it feel, Sheriff, knowing I beat you at your own game?" That smirk was back full force as Regina glanced at the blonde.

Emma's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. She couldn't believe the always poised Mayor had won. And she also couldn't help but notice that feral grin. Her heart sped up and wouldn't be surprised if Regina could hear it with how close they had become. Emma swallowed audibly before speaking.

"You cheated."

"How could I possibly cheat, Sheriff?"

"I d-don't… know. But you did. No one's that good their first time playing… Wait…" Emma narrowed her eyes. "This isn't your first time playing, is it?"

If possible, that grin grew larger. "Of course not, dear. Do you honestly think I had never seen one of those machines before? The first thing Henry asked for his tenth birthday was a Game Boy and he insisted I play with him."

"What? You… You planned this didn't you?" Emma stuttered, not believing she had been played by the woman that was always so serious.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, I won, and you owe me something." Regina set the Game Boy on the desk and rested her arms on the chair while folding one leg over the other. The dominating movement caused Emma to swallow hard once again.

"That's not fair. You tricked me, this should be a forfeit." Emma backed up slightly, trying to get away from the Mayor's power play.

"Oh, no, dear. That won't be tolerated. You made a bet and now you have to pay up." Regina uncrossed her legs and leaned forward to place a soft hand on Emma's knee.

The pressure of that hand sent a bolt of warmth through Emma's body. Her breathing deepened and she glanced down at the intruding appendage. "W-what," Emma cleared her throat. "What do you want?"

The hand moved up and inward just a bit, sending another jolt through the blonde's body, straight to her core. Regina locked eyes with Emma, her eyes darkening. If possible, Regina's voice lowered, becoming a husky growl, low in her throat. "Oh, I think I can come up with a few things." Regina pointedly stared at Emma's chest, watching it rise and fall, becoming faster as Emma realized what the Mayor was implying.

Emma's hips rolled unconsciously in the chair, letting her legs squeeze together, creating a slight pressure against the area where heat was continuing to grow. "I think that can be arranged, Madame Mayor."

Regina gave a small genuine smile before removing her hand from Emma's knee, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. Instead of moving away completely, Regina grabbed Emma's hand and pulled them both up. Regina stepped forward until their bodies were pressed together and moved the hand that wasn't already attached to Emma, to her hip. "Hold on tight, dear."

Before Emma could question the woman, a strange sensation raced through her body, not altogether unpleasant, and everything went black. The only thing that now remained in the Sheriff's Office was a haze of purple smoke. The two women were gone and they probably wouldn't be seen for several hours, not that they were complaining.

* * *

A/N: Hope this was an entertaining tease for you!


End file.
